The Amazing World of Gumball
|show = The Amazing World of Gumball |dub_identifier = Original |logo = The Amazing World of Gumball - logo (English).png |logo_caption = Original logo |channels = Boomerang Cartoon Network (Africa) Cartoon Network (Australia and New Zealand) Cartoon Network (Canada) Cartoon Network (Philippines) Cartoon Network (UK & Ireland) Cartoon Network (United States) Teletoon |rating = |country = United Kingdom |country2 = United States |language = American English |language2 = British English |seasons = 6 |episodes = 240 |distributor = |production_company = Cartoon Network Development Studio Europe |recording_studio = |producer = |starring = Jacob Hopkins Terrell Ransom, Jr. Kyla Rae Kowalewski Teresa Gallagher Dan Russell |air_date = Cartoon Network (United States): |website = http://www.theamazingworldofgumball.com |channel_site = http://www.cartoonnetworkhq.com/show/gumball |channel_title = Cartoon Network (Africa) |channel_site2 = http://www.cartoonnetworkasia.com/show/gumball |channel_title2 = Cartoon Network (Asia) |channel_site3 = http://www.cartoonnetwork.com.au/show/gumball |channel_title3 = Cartoon Network (Australia) |channel_site4 = https://www.cartoonnetwork.ca/tv/gumball/ |channel_title4 = Cartoon Network (Canada) |channel_site5 = http://www.cartoonnetwork.co.uk/show/gumball |channel_title5 = Cartoon Network (UK) |channel_site6 = http://www.cartoonnetwork.com/games/gumball/index.html |channel_title6 = Cartoon Network (USA) |channel_site7 = http://www.teletoon.com/en/tv/gumball |channel_title7 = Teletoon |wikipedia = https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Amazing_World_of_Gumball |wikia = http://gumball.wikia.com |imdb = tt1942683 |tv.com = the-amazing-world-of-gumball |video = The Amazing World of Gumball - theme song (English) |video_title = Opening theme |video2 = The Amazing World of Gumball - theme song (English, USA) |video_title2 = Opening theme (USA cut) }} The Amazing World of Gumball is an / created by Ben Bocquelet for Cartoon Network. The is about the life of blue cat Gumball Watterson, and his adopted goldfish brother Darwin, who attend middle school in the city of Elmore. The two, along with their parents Nicole and Richard, and their sister Anais, get into many shenanigans in their amazing world. Broadcast Cast |actor = Nicky Jones |actor2 = Logan Grove |actor3 = Jacob Hopkins |actor4 = Nicolas Cantu |audio = }} |actor = Jake Pratt |actor2 = Kwesi Boakye |actor3 = Terrell Ransom Jr. |actor4 = Donielle T. Hansley Jr. |actor5 = Christian J. Simon |audio = }} |actor = Kyla Rae Kowalewski |audio = }} |actor = Teresa Gallagher |audio = }} |actor = Dan Russell |audio = }} |} International versions |logo = The Amazing World of Gumball - logo (Arabic).png |channels = Cartoon Network }} |logo = The Amazing World of Gumball Cyrillic logo.png |channels = Cartoon Network }} |logo = The Amazing World of Gumball - logo (English).png |channels = KidsTV }} | |logo = The Amazing World of Gumball - logo (English).png |channels = Cartoon Network }} }} |logo = The Amazing World of Gumball - logo (Japanese).png |channels = Cartoon Network }} |logo = The Amazing World of Gumball - logo (Korean).png |channels = Cartoon Network }} |logo = The Amazing World of Gumball - logo (Taiwanese Mandarin).png |channels = |Cartoon Network (Southeast Asia) Cartoon Network (Taiwan) }} |logo = The Amazing World of Gumball - logo (English).png |channels = 2x2 Cartoon Network }} |logo = The Amazing World of Gumball - logo (Thai).png |channels = Cartoon Network }} |logo = The Amazing World of Gumball - logo (English).png |channels = PlusPlus }} |} See also *Episodes External links *[http://www.cartoonnetwork.com/games/gumball/index.html The Amazing World of Gumball on Cartoon Network (United States)] References Category:Boomerang (United States) programming Category:Cartoon Network (Africa) programming Category:Cartoon Network (Australia and New Zealand) programming Category:Cartoon Network (Canada) programming Category:Cartoon Network (Philippines) programming Category:Cartoon Network (UK & Ireland) programming Category:Cartoon Network (United States) programming Category:Teletoon programming Category:PLUSPLUS programming